Honey Bun
by slyfox13
Summary: Quinn never really noticed what a lovely girl Rachel Berry was until now. Her new found attraction for Rachel spurs her on to choose Rachel as her partner for the assignment in Glee hoping to earn more time with Rachel and hopefully something more. Will Quinn be able to hide her feelings for Rachel or will they come bursting out the more time they spend together? Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

I really adore the idea of Quinn and Rachel together and this is the idea that's been dancing around my head for the past couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy it. On with Chapter 1! I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

I sat in Glee waiting for Mr. Shue to give us our assignment for the week when I found myself staring at Rachel Berry who was happily chatting with Kurt about something or other. Her hands were flying all around her and I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. She seemed to be fairing pretty well since her break up with Finn. Not that anyone was surprised except maybe Rachel. They always seemed to be on again off again. It was better for me anyway because recently I discovered that Rachel Berry is quite the lovely girl. I don't know how I ever missed that fact. Her skin has a wonderfully healthy glow. Her hair is a deep rich brown that falls in thick waves down her back. Her cheek bones are high. Her nose is on the bigger side it fits her face so well though. I can't believe she ever wanted my nose. I should've tried to stop her, but I just didn't see how much she would come to mean to me. Who would've known that I'd be attracted to Rachel?

To be honest the thought didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would or should. _I want to be closer to her. _ Mr. Shue walked in the room at that moment looking very excited. He rubbed his hands together then spread them in front of him. "This weeks' assignment is going to one of your choosing. It can be whatever you want it to be, but you have to work in pairs. Someone you wouldn't normally work with." At that statement Rachel and Kurt looked forlornly at each other. My heart rate picked up, this was my chance. I stood; dropped down to the row Rachel was sitting in and plopped in the seat next to hers. Her big brown eyes widened when I boldly grabbed her and raised it over our heads. Little sparks of electricity danced across my skin. I had to suppress a shudder. It was going to be hard to let go of her hand.

"We'll be working together." The whole room was silent while they absorbed my words. It's true that Rachel and I don't normally talk, but this year we reached an understanding and can even hopefully be called friends. I don't know why it's so shocking that I'd want to work with one of the most talented members of the Glee Club.

Mr. Shue was the first to recover. "Quinn and Rachel are our first pair. Now the rest of you pair up and get to working on ideas. You'll be singing for us at the end of the week. "

It was Monday and that gave me till Friday to be with Rachel. My stomach fluttered with welcomed butterflies. The room came to life while everyone tried to find a partner. Rachel sat quietly next to me looking at our clasped hands. I quickly let go of her hand. I didn't want her to suspect the affect she had on me. At least not yet. I wanted to gauge her reactions to my advances.

Rachel cleared her throat. I glanced up to find her cheeks were tinted a light pink. _Wow she's so cute!_ She straightened her shoulders, sweeping her long tresses behind her back. She was getting serious. I hid a small smile behind my hand. "I'm thinking we can do something from _Rent_." Rachel licked her lips as her excitement built. It was hard to concentrate when they shimmered in the light showing off how pouty they looked. I shook myself. _What am I thinking? _I never really stared at someone's lips even when it was someone I was dating. Rachel had my head all muddled. I needed to gain ground again. I can't lose focus on the assignment. Oh, no she was still talking. What did she say? "So do you think that it's a good idea? I'm sure you'll think so." She was so delighted I didn't have to the heart to tell I had no idea what she just said.

"Yeah that sounds great," I said with a smile that felt forced.

Rachel smiled even wider. "Great I'll see you at my house tonight at six then we can watch the movie and go from there on what songs we want to try and possibly discuss what we think they want to convey through the songs." Rachel grabbed her bag, pulled a sheet of paper out of a notebook and wrote down her number. "Here's my cell and my home phone. Do you remember where I live?" I nodded, a little dazed as she handed me the paper. Our fingers brushed together, my stomach clenched at the wonderful and terrifying jolts that danced along my nerves. I never felt such a big reaction from so small a touch. It was starting to scare me a little at how much Rachel was turning me to a puddle of goo and we hadn't even done anything yet. It was a couple of brushes against the skin. Nothing more. Then why did it have such a profound effect on me? I knew I was attracted to her, I guess I just never realized how much.

Rachel started to talk about _Rent_ and what were her favorite songs. I nodded along hanging on her every word like it was the most important thing in the world and to me it was. Rachel lifted her brows when I let her talk for over ten minutes without interruption. She probably thought I'd tell her to stop talking at some point, but I wanted her to keep talking. I loved the sound of her voice. Although not too long ago it would've grated on my nerves, not now.

"Wow!" Rachel said. She looked down adjusting her skirt.

"What?" I tried to not to notice the flash of warm brown skin as the skirt exposed her upper thigh for a moment. I sent my gaze above Rachel's head. I don't need to be checking her out right now.

Rachel glanced up at me through her long lashes. She brushed her bangs with her finger tips. "No one really lets me keep on talking. Well not without being annoyed even Finn…" She bit her bottom lip. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder. Her body warmth sent shivers throughout my body.

"I liked what you were talking about. I've never seen _Rent _and can't wait to see it. You don't have to worry about talking too much or anything because you're not. Some people just don't appreciate what people have to say." I glared at Finn who happened to be looking my way. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. No one was going to make Rachel feel bad about talking not if I had anything to do with it. I'm not someone who wants to silence her voice anymore.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel covered my hand with hers exciting my heart to beat erratically. Rachel let go of my hand and I let my hand fall to my side, tingles still travelling across my skin.

For the rest of Glee Rachel talked about her day and I listened intently which pleased her all the more. I told her about my day too earning me an ear splitting smile which weakened my knees. Thank goodness I was sitting or I would've fallen down. Mr. Shue released us from Glee Club and Rachel took her spot at Kurt's side promising to see me soon. I sat in my seat for a moment as people cleared the room. I was royally screwed. Rachel had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it! Thank for reading and reviewing. Awesome! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

I pulled up along the curb in front of Rachel's house. My stomach did a funny flip. I adjusted my dress, checked my make-up in my rear view mirror before I caught myself. Why on earth am I making sure I look nice for Rachel? We're only watching a movie, nothing more and it's not like she knows how I feel about her. I think I kept that to myself pretty well. Out of habit I peeked at my reflection one more time before getting out of the car and making my way to the front door. I knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by one of Rachel's dad. He ushered me in and told me Rachel was in her room. I followed his directions to Rachel's room. The door was slightly ajar, I pushed it open a little to find Rachel not there. I walked in slowly, not sure if it was okay for me to go into Rachel's room without permission. The door to Rachel's bathroom opened, steam wafting out shrouding her until I could finally see her. My breath caught in my throat. Rachel was in a white tank top, water dripping from her hair, and a pair black sweat pants that were hanging dangerously low on her hips. I found it hard to inhale while Rachel was towel drying her hair. She looked up from her task, eyes widening when she saw me.

"Oh, Quinn I'm so sorry I didn't realize how late it was. I guess I took a longer shower than I meant to. Here come sit down." Rachel let the towel fall to the floor before reaching out to me, surprisingly warm hands wrapped around mine, sending those wonderful jolts throughout my body. Rachel led me to the bed. "Sit down and I'll grab the movie. You can take off your shoes and lay down if you want. Just prop the pillows against the headboard. I'll be right back. The movie is in the living room. We had a musical night this past weekend where we watched all our favorite musicals." Rachel blushed as I sat there dumbfounded. Rachel was in a white tank top. Her hair was wet, creating little spots where I could see her skin. I did register what she was saying I really did, but it was hard to concentrate when I could skin some of the skin that was usually hidden from the world. Rachel nodded and went to go get the movie. I found my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth. I don't think I could've said anything even if I wanted to.

Rachel came bounding in the room, a smile on her lips. "Here it is. Just make yourself comfortable," she said, while bending down to pop the movie in the DVD player. Easier said than done. I averted my eyes from trying to catch a look at her butt. Rachel stood up then glanced at me, her brow furrowing. She played with the fabric of her shirt, every so often exposing her tone stomach. I swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Rachel looked uncomfortable, brow furrowing more.

"Quinn, will you braid my hair?" Rachel ducked her head.

I was a little stunned. Rachel wanted to braid her hair? Me?! I smoothed invisible wrinkles from my dress, suddenly wishing I could bite my nails, but refraining from the action. I just painted them and I promised myself that I'd try to stop biting them. It would give me an excuse to be closer to her though, no matter how much the request threw me. "Sure, I can."

Rachel brightened at that. "Thank you. I'd normally do it myself but it can be really hard to do sometimes." Rachel ran to the bathroom and came back with a brush. She sat in front of me on the bed. She turned slightly handing me the brush. "Do you want to start the movie and braid or just wait?"

"Let's wait." I took the brush from her and started brushing her long hair. Little droplets of water fell on me every so often. I didn't mind. Rachel leaned in to the brush strokes giving small noises of appreciation every so often. If she turned around she'd find my face beet red this was a lot to take in. I tried some wait to break the silence. "Why'd you take a shower?" There that should fill the silence and take away those sounds just for a little bit until I could collect myself.

"Oh, I take two showers a day."

I didn't expect that answer then again it was Rachel. "Why two?"

"I have to wash all the dirt and grime from the day away and I love to braid my hair at night to keep it from getting tangled. And it just feels really good to take a shower in the evening or at night. I always feel very relaxed."

I ran the brush through Rachel's hair one more time before I set the brush down next to me and started separating it into three sections, letting my fingers glide through the soft wet hair. _Oh, no her hair smells like coconut. I hate coconut._ Well, I sniffed again maybe not on Rachel. It actually smelled really good. I leaned forward and smelled her hair inhaling deeply not noticing how obvious I was being until Rachel said something.

"Um…Quinn are you smelling my hair?"

No reason to lie. "Yes, it smells really good. Normally I don't like coconut." My answer seemed to appease her and I released a sigh of relief. I continued braiding Rachel's hair.

"I love having my hair brushed and played with. It feels so good." Rachel stretched, scooting closer to me as I got closer to the end of her hair.

"I do too. It feels nice to have someone run their fingers through it." I grabbed the hair tie wrapped around the end of the brush and tied Rachel's hair. "All done," I announced, taking a deep breath now that I'm able to put some distance between me and Rachel.

"Thank you so much Quinn. Hey before we start the movie would you like something to drink or eat? I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier I haven't been a very good hostess."

I waved her off offer. "No thank you. I'm good and you're a great hostess." Rachel beamed under my praise which made my stomach flutter. _She's so pretty._

"Oh, I know something you can't resist." Rachel went to the drawer next to her bed and opened it revealing a horde of sweets one in particular stood out. Honey Buns. "Here take your pick although I recommend the honey buns those are my favorite."

"How do you think I keep this figure?" I asked Rachel, standing up to show her. "Indulging in sweets is not how it happens."

Rachel openly looked me up and down throwing me for a loop. My heart rate picked up under her dark stare. I tried to calm my panicking heart. Just one girl admiring another girl. No big deal. Except it was a big deal because that other girl was Rachel. "Since I'm not in Cheerio's anymore I have to work that much harder."

"Quinn, you have a great body and one honey bun is not going to change that. Here," Rachel reached in the drawer and pulled out a bun, took it out of the wrapper and split it in half. "Half for you and half for me. I'll even give you the better half. Now come here so we can watch the movie."

I took the offered bun in a daze. I just realized that Rachel could most definitely be my better half. And what a thought that was. Rachel started the movie when I sat down beside her, carefully removing my shoes and laying next to her, the pillows propped against the headboard, slowly eating my honey bun trying to savor it because Rachel gave it to me. It was hard to concentrate on the movie with Rachel so close to me. And I could still smell the coconut scent of her shampoo and something that had to be distinctly Rachel. Luckily my heart calmed down some and my stomach only had a few butterflies in it. I forced my eyes back to the screen when I realized I recognized some of the actors. Rachel was whispering the lines under her breath when I asked. "Is that the guy from 'Law & Order' and the woman from 'Cold Case'?"

Rachel glanced at me. "Yes I think so, but I've never really watched them so I don't know for sure."

I got really excited to see them in the movie. "I didn't know they could sing. I love them especially the guy from 'Law & Order.' Too bad he left the show. I wished he would've stayed."

Rachel gaped at me like I had another head. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing it's just I didn't think you'd be into cop shows."

"Are you kidding? I love them. There are so many, but I have a few favorites," I gushed. Rachel was smiling at me, indulging me.

I blushed staring at the T.V. I didn't normally tell people about my love of cop shows. It's not like it was some kind of secret or anything, but I reserved that information for my friends which was what Rachel was becoming. An actual friend not just in name.

"I'm glad I could learn that about you." Rachel turned her attention back to the movie smiling softly while she resumed her whispering of the lines.

I guess she can feel the shift in our friendship. Now if only it would shift to something more I'd be golden. I focused on the movie enjoying the music and story line. "Taye Diggs is really good looking," I comment out of nowhere. I don't know why I blurted that out.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "But I think Idi…" she didn't finish her thought. "You're right."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Rachel shook her head. "Look there on the tables now." Rachel wanted to say someone else, but who? I let it go for the moment, letting the music drag me back in eyelids getting heavy with sleep.

I woke up with a jolt. The room was dark except for the light from the television. Someone was pushed up against my back. Rachel. Oh my god! Rachel was spooning me. I tried to extract myself from her grip, but she held on tighter, grunting in protest. I didn't struggle anymore and just laid there. _What time is it?_ I pulled my phone from my pocket and find it was after eleven and I've missed five calls from my mom. I try one more time to slip from Rachel's grip, but she won't let me go. She's surprisingly strong. I don't know what to do. Part of me wanted to stay in Rachel's warm embrace and the other wanted to run for the hills. I settled for the former. I texted my mom saying I'd be staying at a friend's house and snuggled closer to Rachel letting sleep take me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples here's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it! Thank for reading and reviewing. Everyone is the best! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

I woke to the blaring of an alarm. Rachel's arm squeezed my mid-section as I shifted to turn it off. Ugh, six in the morning. _Why does she get up so early?_ I turned slightly to wake up Rachel when she mumbled something. "Hmmm…Finn. Don't want to get up yet."

I shoved away from Rachel falling off the bed in a heap of blankets. My mind and heart muddled with pain, sadness and confusion. _She thinks I'm Finn. _I breathed deeply to keep the myriad of emotions at bay. I squinted trying to keep the burn of tears away. There should be no reason to feel hurt. Of course Rachel still loves Finn. She probably always will. I pushed all the emotions away building the wall back up between me and Rachel. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Have to block out everything to get my head back on straight.

Rachel's head poked over the side of the bed. Wide brown eyes gazed down at me. "Oh, my Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel moved quickly off the bed. She scrambled to my side and held out her hand. I stared at it not knowing if I should take it. I reluctantly took her hand, electric jolts racing up my arm and down my spine. I tried to shake off the feeling. Rachel's eyes widened in the most adorable way when our hands touched. She helped me up and I ran my hands over my dress trying to rid it of all the wrinkles from sleeping in it. It was time to leave. I can't believe she called Finn out in her sleep. Did they sleep together often? I don't like that idea. Not Finn and Rachel. I bet she was still a bit of a prude in the bedroom not that I blame her. At least I crossed my fingers that she didn't take things too far with Finn. It left a bad taste in mouth just thinking about it.

"I think I better go home." I grabbed my keys and phone ready to run when Rachel's hand on my shoulder stopped me. So warm. She radiated such warmth I wanted to sink back into it. I pulled away from Rachel. I turned around to see her brow furrow. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"You don't have to go. You can borrow some of my clothes and we can go to school together." Rachel blushed a light pink blooming over her cheeks, making her look breath-taking in the morning light. I never understood how people could think someone looked their best when they first woke up. Now it makes sense to me. Rachel's always beautiful, but now it's even more enhanced. I pulled myself back from the precipice. I was falling hard for Rachel and it wasn't even seven in the morning. But I already knew it was too late. She got me a long time ago.

I considered her offer for a moment. I could wear her clothes. I flushed; wearing her clothes didn't seem like a good idea. I was already intoxicated with her scent of coconuts and whatever made up her own personal scent. If I was swathed in it I wouldn't be able to think or concentrate for the whole day. And plus she called out Finn's name. I shook my head. "No thank you. I have to go home and get my backpack and take a quick shower. I'm sure I don't smell good."

Rachel looked down at the floor her braid falling over her right shoulder. "You still smell good. Trust me know one would know."

I laughed. "This coming from the girl who takes two showers a day."

Rachel glanced back up at me, face serious. "You don't have anything to worry about Quinn. You smell wonderful and believe me I know."

My heart stuttered in my chest, my palms got sweaty. I casually wiped them on my dress. Rachel thought I smelled good and was admitting it to me. My head spun a little. I almost caved, but I didn't let my guard down yet. I have to tread carefully now until I figured out how Rachel was feeling. "Thank you Rachel." I flushed and Rachel's blush deepened. "I better go."

"I'll walk you down," Rachel said, slipping on some pink fuzzy sleepers.

I smiled they fit her so well. Rachel walked me down to the front door, smiled and promised to bring her sheet music for _Rent_. I drove home with a heavy heart. I got home showered quickly, put on a blue summer dress and put on my make-up not thinking about a certain brunette who kept invading my thoughts. I went to school refreshed and ready to tackle the day.

The day went by pretty quickly. I didn't see much of Rachel. I didn't know if that was good or bad considering how my emotions were one big ball of confusion. My confusion quickly vanished when I saw Rachel and Finn talking. It was the end of the day and everyone from Glee was meeting with their partners. Apparently nobody told Finn because he kept touching Rachel. She titled her head back laughing at something he said, showing off her slender neck. Jealousy washed over me. I hate feeling jealous. I wanted to drag Rachel away from Finn, but stayed rooted to the spot. I had no right and what would I say?

"Hey Quinn, what are you staring at so hard?" Santana asked, glancing down the hall where my gaze never wavered. "Ah, Berry. Can't be Finn. You've been there done that."

I turned around with great effort. I was definitely not ready for Santana to know how I felt about Rachel. "What do you want Santana?"

"Nothing. Talk to you later. Britt and I are going to get our mack on." Santana walked away, waving goodbye.

I sighed, turned around, marched down the hall and grabbed Rachel by the hand. "Time to practice." I startled Rachel, but she came with me much to my relief. She said goodbye to Finn as I dragged her to the choir room. When we got there I slumped in seat and covered my face with my hands. I should just shout to the whole school that I like Rachel. All the way here I could feel Finn's curious gaze on the back of my head. Jealousy was oozing out of my pores. Not good. _I don't want to be jealous._ Rachel can talk to whoever she wants even if it's her ex-boyfriend.

"Quinn do you want to practice 'Tango: Maureen?'" Rachel pulled out the lyrics and handed me a copy. I nodded not really caring what we did as long as she was away from Finn.

She started, sounding amazing as always, but when it came time for me to sing I was a dud. I couldn't concentrate. My mind was stuck on Rachel and Finn. I tried to let it go, but the thought wasn't going anywhere soon. Rachel called a time out when I failed to sing the right words.

"You're not putting any emotion in what you're singing. There's no connection to the song. Even if you get the words wrong you should at least try, and get the feeling right." Rachel put her hands on hips, staring down at me.

I threw my hands in the air. "I don't know what you want me to do. I can't get into it today. I'm trying, but my head is somewhere else."

Rachel huffed, brow scrunching up. "Then why did you drag me away from Finn if you didn't even want to practice?"

That stuck in my craw. No way was I telling her the real reason. Anger started to bubble inside me. She didn't have to come with me if she didn't want to. I put my hand over my eyes. I felt a headache coming on at the back of my head. "The go back to him," I yelled, all my frustration coming out. When I uncovered my eyes Rachel was gone. She left me for Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello awesome peeps! I have here Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone. You guys are so amazing. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

I sat there shocked. Rachel really left. My chest constricted with a sharp pain. I put my hand over my heart trying to soothe the pain. It hurt so much. I stood on shaky legs, grabbed my backpack. Before I could take a step Rachel was back, huffing, cheeks flushed. She drew in a deep breath. She smiled when she held out lyric sheets to me.

"Here are the rest of the songs," Rachel said as if nothing had just happened. Maybe not for her. I decided to tread carefully. I didn't want to blow things out of proportion between us again.

I tried to keep my voice steady, but it trembled. "I thought you went back to Finn." I stared at a spot over Rachel's shoulder, not wanting to see how she reacted to my comment.

"I never went to go find Finn." Rachel stepped in my line of vision, taking a couple of steps closer to me. "I figured since you weren't into singing today I'd sing for you and then you can choose what song you want us to sing at the end of the week." Rachel looked at me through her impossibly long lashes, chewing on her bottom lip. "And I'd like to take you to Breadsticks tonight my treat."

Huh?

I stared at Rachel for a second then two. She was serious. She had that determined tilt to her chin, the one that told me not to argue because she was going to win. No matter how much I fought it. I didn't want to fight it. Not with Rachel. It's taken so long to reach this point where we are actually on the same page with our friendship. Mostly it was for show way back when. I never really thought of her as a friend maybe an acquaintance, nothing more than that though. Then one day I actually tried to get to know her and as they say the rest is history. Never thought I'd like her so much though. If it's possible I think I like her more. She was trying so hard to help with selecting songs. Normally Rachel would be pushier about doing the work. I'm not sure why she's not, but that's fine with me especially since I get to go to Breadsticks with her. It was like she was asking me on a date. That couldn't be right? Or could it? I shook my head either way I was spending time with Rachel and that's all I really wanted and I get to hear her sing just me and nobody else. What more could I ask for?

Pleasurable warmth flooded my system as I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I tucked my hair behind my ears. Rachel broke out into a huge grin. She clapped her hands together. "Great. Now I'll sing for you and you choose, okay?" Rachel's brown eyes sparkled as I took a seat and attentively listened, all thought of Finn banished from my mind. At least for now.

Rachel went through a number of songs including one I remember her doing last year with Mercedes. A few stood out to me, but I was most drawn to 'Another Day.' Not really sure why, but I'd love to sing it with Rachel. When Rachel finished all her songs she looked at me expectantly. "I want to sing 'Another Day' and I want to sing Roger's part." I thought I'd do best with his part considering how I sometimes waited for another time to do something like dealing with my feelings for Rachel. I still think I could use another few days spending time with her to see where she stood, but I know Rachel wouldn't waste any time. She never did with Finn or Jesse. "I feel more connected with Roger's character at least in this song."

Rachel sat down next to me, putting her hands on her knees, drawing my attention to her wonderful legs. Long, nicely muscled, and that incredible shade of brown that made me want to taste. I bet she'd taste sweet. "Quinn?"

"Yep, here."

Rachel laughed. One hand covering her mouth before I knew what I was doing I gently moved her hand away from her mouth. "You have a beautiful smile and should never cover it up." I slowly let go her hand, not believing I just did that.

Rachel's smile slipped from her face. "Okay. And thank you." She looked at me shyly, the corners of her mouth curving into a small smile. She took a moment to collect herself and I did the same. My heart pounded away in my chest as tried to shake the feeling of wanting to touch her again. Rachel's skin is so smooth and I want to touch her more. Luckily, Rachel's voice broke through my internal battle. "I think that's a great choice. It's actually one of my favorite songs. I'd love to sing Mimi's part." Rachel peered at the clock in the wall. "Do you want to go to dinner now?"

I looked at the clock too and stunned to see it was five thirty where the heck did the time go?

"Yeah. Do you want me to meet there?" I started to pack up. Putting away the lyrics Rachel gave me when I saw the pained expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping we could go together. I mean drive together."

My brows knitted together. "But we came in separate cars."

"I know." Rachel wrung her hands together.

I shook my head, not understanding why she wanted to go together so bad, I went along with it. "How about we drive to your house then we can go together to Breadsticks then we can go back to your house to practice some."

Rachel perked up. I smiled knowing I made her happy, not sure how though.

"Okay, let's go."

Rachel bounded out the door, me on her heels. I followed her to her house and then we took her car to Breadsticks. She talked about how Kurt was not too happy being paired with Puck because Puck didn't like any of his ideas. Rachel had me laughing as pulled in to the parking lot. We got out and went into Breadsticks and we were seated quickly. I was scanning over my menu while Rachel talked about _West Side Story._ I couldn't help the bubble of happiness that welled up in my chest. I looked up to tell Rachel that I still hadn't seen the movie when Kurt and Finn popped in my vision along with green and red. Why did Finn have to be here too?

"Rachel, you're here," Kurt said, sliding into the booth, hugging Rachel. "Come here I want to show you something." Kurt dragged Rachel out of the booth leaving me alone with Finn. He stood there awkwardly before taking Rachel's seat.

"How are you Quinn?" Finn asked. There was a weird tone to his voice.

I picked at my napkin. I frowned. "Good. You?"

"I'm doing well. Listen, be careful." Finn leaned back against the booth, arms stretched out.

"With what?"

"Like you don't know."

Sweat prickled on the back of my neck. Does he know? How can he know? It's Finn! "Don't know what you're talking about." I craned my neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Rachel. Where was she? I caught sight of Kurt and Finn's parents. That explained why they were here. But not why Finn was interrogating me.

"Quinn, just be careful with your heart and Rachel's okay? I don't want either of you to get hurt."

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Finn smiled. "Sure you don't. See you later." Finn slipped out of the booth as Rachel sat back down.

They talked for a moment before Rachel turned her attention on me. "Quinn?" The way she said my name had me on edge.

"Yeah?" I was feeling a little ill. Did I miss something? Does everyone in the world know how I feel about Rachel? I closed my eyes, took big gulp of my water, and waited for Rachel to continue.

"Do you like someone?" Rachel leaned against the table eagerly awaiting my answer. I slumped in my seat, relieved and exhausted. It was not exactly what I expected which I'm thankful for. But how to answer her that was another dilemma.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone here's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

I fanned my face as I thought about what to say. I don't want to give her a straight answer, but then again I don't want to tell a lie. Best to stay as close to the truth as possible. Rachel continued to stare at me with her big brown eyes, waiting patiently for me to answer. I ran my hands over my dress trying to get rid of the sweat. Why is it so hot in here? Rachel picked up her menu, scanning what they had to offer, but I think she was giving me time to answer. I cleared my throat. Here goes nothing.

"Yes, I like someone." I laid that on the table. I didn't want to go further if I didn't have to.

Rachel looked up from her menu eyes sparkling with something that sent my heart pounding hard against my rib cage. It was like she knew what the answer would be. But she can't know? I shook my head. There's no way. She was still gaga over Finn.

She smiled like she was hiding a secret. "What are they like?"

I scrunched my brow in confusion, but decided to tell her. She probably can't figure out who I'm talking about. I hope. I relaxed against the booth too tired from trying to keep my secret. This secret crush thing was hard to deal with. Sheesh, I was ready to tell Rachel now if things didn't calm down.

I tilted my head slightly to the right, eyes glazing over. "They are very ambitious about their future career and will do almost anything to get to the top."

"Do you find that obnoxious?" Rachel asked. I regarded her closely she seemed genuinely interested in my answer.

I shook my head. I smiled a little. It was a little weird to tell Rachel how I felt about her without really telling her. She would know soon. There was no way I could keep my feelings to myself much longer. And someone might tell her before I do. Not gonna happen. "No I find it endearing. Sometimes they go a little too far, but they always know afterwards and try to make up for it."

The waitress came around and took our order. I could tell Rachel was itching to find out more about who I liked. Frankly I was surprised she hadn't asked who it was. I also wonder if she caught that I never specified the person's gender. I definitely don't want to say it's a guy or a girl just yet considering how there is no person like Rachel and she would get it right away. But it was a little bit of a relief to let her know how I felt even though she didn't know it was her. It still felt good. After the waitress left Rachel drummed her fingers against the table, waiting for me to continue. I chuckled as I took a drink of my water.

"More?" I placed my arms against the table, adoring the sight of Rachel pouting at the lack of more information about my crush.

"Yes, more. Now," Rachel demanded.

"Bossy, bossy." I shook my finger at her. Rachel's bottom lip jutted out even more. I gulped feeling warmth flood me. I had the sudden urge to bite her bottom lip. It would be so easy to lean over the table and kiss Rachel, to take her hand and hold it. Whoa, my thoughts are getting way off track. First I actually have to tell her how I feel before anything can happen. I closed my eyes for a moment praying for strength to get me through the rest of the meal and going to Rachel's. I needed all the strength I could get to keep from jumping her. "If you're going to be that bossy I don't think I want to tell you more."

Rachel's doe eyes widened. She probably didn't think I'd defy her request. "Quinn, come on." Rachel reached across the table, taking my hand in her smaller one. Little sparks shot through me. I looked into Rachel's eyes there was no sign that she felt anything. Her pretty eyes begged me to continue. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my head on straight. If she asked me who I liked while holding my hand I knew I'd spill the beans. I clasped her hand tighter. "You can tell me anything."

"The person I lo—like is warm, caring, kind. Even though they can go overboard which happens quite often they are so special and wonderful. I especially love their eyes and smile. They are so pretty and…" I stopped my babbling. It was hard to stop talking with Rachel listening to me.

Rachel squeezed my hand before letting go. "Thank you for telling me about them. They sound wonderful." She smiled from ear to ear.

I don't understand why she's so happy about hearing about the person I like, but it was sweet. It was amazing to finally share an actually friendship with her. No matter what happens with Rachel as long as we can stay friends I think I'll be fine. She's an addition to my life that's not going anywhere.

The waitress came by with our food and our conversation fell back on what was happening in Glee. I listened as Rachel told me who was paired with who and the trouble that each pairing was going through. No one could agree on anything. Mr. Shue really put everyone to work this week with the assignment. I'm so happy I chose Rachel it's not even funny. I couldn't ask for a better partner than her. And who knows music like her. No one. Although I'm surprised she was not making us practice night and day. She was very relaxed; enjoying the time we spent together. We finished our dinner and made our way back to Rachel's house.

I followed Rachel to her front door, the outside lights casting her in a warm halo. I wanted to kiss her so bad it physically hurt to keep my body rooted to the spot. Rachel stood in front of the door fiddling with her keys. "Do you still want to practice?"

Normally Rachel would've demanded we practice, not ask. It was throwing me for a loop how she was being so relaxed with this assignment. There was no way I was leaving. It meant more time with Rachel and that's all I wanted. "Of course. Let's go sing our butts off."

Rachel stopped me before I could reach for the door knob. She touched the strap of my dress, running her fingers lightly down my arm, causing goose flesh to rise on my arms where she trailed them. "You always wear such pretty dresses," Rachel whispered, leaning in closer to me. My breath hitched as her face came within inches of mine. "You said some really sweet things about the person you liked," She said as she held my gaze as she touched my other arm, repeating the same motion. My skin was on fire, my heart pounded in my ears. A blush heated my skin as Rachel slowly dragged her nails along my skin. My voice was stuck in my throat. What was Rachel doing? Her phone rang before she came closer. I breathed a sigh of relief or disappointment I wasn't sure. All I knew was I was beyond confused. Rachel pulled her phone from her purse, a frown pulling down her lovely lips. "It's Finn." And he blocks me again. Why does he keep butting in? "I better get this."

I waved her off. "Take your time." I bounced on the balls of my feet while Rachel answered her phone. I didn't know if I wanted to kill Finn or thank him. But one thing was for sure. Rachel was about to kiss me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello awesome people. Here's Chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it! A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you guys so much. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

I peeked at Rachel talking on the phone with Finn. Her profile was stunning. Long dark hair falling over her shoulders, long lashes covering her warm brown eyes, her nose just added to the perfection of her profile. It gave her so much character. She opened her eyes, catching me staring at her. My heart did a little flip with the warmth shining through them. I swallowed thickly, mind going blank. I'm not very good at hiding my feelings anymore. Judging by the way Rachel had been acting. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing. I might have a chance. I didn't know if I should bring up the almost kiss or not. It wasn't like I hadn't embarrassed myself in front of people I've liked before. This was Rachel. I didn't think I could take it. Rachel held up her hand, indicating she needed one more moment. I'd wait for her all night long if that was what it took.

"Finn, I've got to go. Fine I'll take it to you tomorrow." Rachel hung up her phone, heaving a relieved sigh. She smiled at me, coming closer. For a second I thought she was going to continue what she was doing, but she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "He left one of his movies here and wants me to take to him. I swear he has the worst timing sometimes." Rachel clamped her mouth shut, lips thinning into a small line. I wanted to ask what she meant about the bad timing. I certainly agreed. Who knew if we were on the same page with that thought though. I could always ask. Not going to happen.

"He couldn't wait to talk to you tomorrow or something?" I said. Irritation evident in my voice. Rachel giggled. My cheeks flushed with a warm blush, igniting my skin with fire from the small sound. Her laugh was something I hoped I continued to hear. I followed Rachel to her room, trying my hardest to keep my eyes away from her backside, it was extremely hard. I succeeded for about ten seconds before taking a look then looking away again. That wasn't something I wanted to get caught looking at.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder, thankfully not catching me, she rolled her eyes playfully. "He said he can't go another day without watching it. It's some action movie or something. I watched it with him, but I don't get what's so great about." She shrugged. I sat on the edge of her bed while she closed the door. My stomach twisted with anticipation and anxiety. Part of me wanted the door to stay open and the other part wanted it closed.

I stretched my arms in front of me, trying to shake off my nervous energy. "So do you want to start practicing?"

Rachel clapped her hands together, a light skip in her step as she went to go get the lyric sheets from her backpack. She handed one to me and I kept my eyes glued to the paper. "Do you want to sing Roger's part or Mimi's?"

"Roger's." There was no question about who my favorite character was and whose part I wanted to sing.

"Okay, then let's get to work." Rachel sat next to me on the bed and we started going over the song.

I was exhausted by the time we covered the song for what felt like the hundredth time. I was wrong Rachel may have seemed more relaxed, but now that we have gotten down to business she was relentless. "Rachel can we please take a break?" I pleaded. I didn't care if I had to get down on my knees and beg. I needed water.

A lovely bloomed on Rachel's cheeks. "Yes, of course. Let me go get us something to drink. That's all the practice we'll do today. I guess I got a little carried away." She smiled, poking her tongue out the side of her mouth. She looked adorable.

I laid on the bed, hands resting on my stomach, taking in her wonderful coconut scent. I closed my eyes, enjoying the scent surrounding my senses. "No worries. But I'm pooped." I smiled when I heard Rachel's chuckle. Soft footsteps left the room, leaving me alone.

I took a moment to calm my frayed nerves. It was hard being in Rachel's room trying to concentrate on the song when all my thoughts were focused on the kiss. Or lack of kiss. I wanted to know what Rachel's lips felt like against mine. I wanted to know so badly. I didn't know if I could bring up the subject or even act on it. I sat up, trailing my hands over her comforter. I'd take my time. Try to feel Rachel out more. I might be totally off about her wanting to kiss me.

I heard Rachel coming before I saw her. She smiled softly as she came in the room. The smile hit me in the gut with a physical force. My breath left me in a whoosh, leaving my knees weak. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand even if I wanted to. That smile was something else. It was bashful, but also full of something else. It was full of promises.

Rachel came in to the room, handing me a glass of water. I thanked her and took a big gulp, hoping to quench my suddenly parched throat. I set the glass on her night stand when I drained the glass of its contents. "I think I better go." It was time to leave before I did or said something I wasn't ready for.

Rachel's smile faded a little. Her eyes brightened. She put down her glass and went over to her drawer full of sweets. "Have another honey bun with me." She got out a honey bun, spilt it in half and handed me one. She stared down at me with big doe eyes. I couldn't refuse. I took the bun, savoring the sweet taste of the icing. These were really good and it made Rachel happy.

I finished the bun, ready to go when Rachel leaned down close to me. "You have some icing near the corner of your mouth."

I swiped the corner of my mouth. "Is it gone?"

Rachel shook her head. "Here let me get it." Rachel used her thumb to get the icing. She pulled away. Looking at her thumb then stuck her thumb in her mouth licking off icing. Her eyes darkened when she met my stare. "Yummy."

My mind shut down. I stood up, cupped her face, bringing our lips together for the first time. Fire seared through my veins when my lips met her soft ones. She tasted of honey bun and something that was purely Rachel. She pulled me closer, bringing our bodies flushed together. I had no idea what was happening. One thing was for sure. It was heaven. And I had one honey bun to thank for that.


	7. Chapter 7

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 7. I hope you like it! You guys are so awesome. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone has a very Happy Holiday! I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

Rachel nibbled on my bottom lip, tearing a gasp from lips. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue in my mouth. I moaned when her tongue touched mine. Rachel explored my mouth and my knees went weak. I clung to her as our tongues twined together. It was the most amazing feeling. Her body was so soft and perfect underneath my hands. She fit wonderfully in my arms. My heart pounded in my chest as we continued to kiss. I didn't understand how one kiss could have such an effect on my body. None of the other kisses I've had in the past were like this one. This one with Rachel erased all the other ones the moment my lips touched hers.

Unfortunately the need to breath was becoming too much. I pulled away from Rachel, panting lips tingling. Rachel looked dazed when we pulled apart. A lazy smile appeared on her lips. "I knew you liked me."

That shocked the blissful feelings out of my system. "What?" My head spun as Rachel's eyes widened and she reached for me. I moved away. I didn't know quite how to process that she knew I liked her. "So that kiss was because…"

"Quinn it was because I like you too. I thought I made that pretty obvious." Rachel reached for me again and I let her lead me to the bed where we sat next to each other. I scooted a few inches away to put some distance between us. I couldn't think with her right next to me, especially not right after that kiss. I touched my lips. They still tingled with the sensation of Rachel's lips against mine.

"Quinn," Rachel touched my hand, sending small currents of electricity arching between us. "I really like you, but I wasn't sure if you liked me then Kurt told me…"

That got my attention. "Kurt told you what?"

"That he thought you liked me too. That's what he was telling me when he pulled me away earlier when we were at Breadsticks and Finn was telling me too when he called earlier although he was also calling about his movie."

The world around me blurred and faded in out and out of focus. Rachel knew. So did Kurt and Finn. I took a deep breath, stood up, grabbed my stuff and was ready to head for the door when Rachel hugged me from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around my tummy. Her cheek was pressed against my back, warm breath ghosting over my back, sending gooseflesh running along my arms.

"You can't go now. We have to talk and maybe kiss some more." Rachel's voice lowered like she was sharing the world's biggest secret.

"I just have to think about some things." I wanted to leave to get my bearings on the situation. Rachel liked me and I liked her. It was simple. At least it should be. But I was making things more complicated than they needed to be.

Rachel's body pressed so tightly against mine was starting to register in my mind and body. I blushed deeply when my skin heated and tingled with her so close to me. "I'll stay a little while longer."

Rachel let go of her tight grip on my mid-section. I turned around, meeting her wide grin. Her warm brown eyes sparkled as she led me back to the bed. I swallowed thickly when our thighs brushed together. Rachel held my hands within her. I studying our intertwined fingers, loving the way they fit together so well.

"I like you," I blurted out. I didn't want to start with that. So much for trying to think things through.

Rachel smiled a knowing smile causing little crinkles to appear at the corners of her eyes. It was so sweet. "I like you too."

I took a moment to let the words sink in to my mind, my heart and my soul. They embedded themselves in my world and weren't going to be forgotten anytime soon. Not if I had anything to say about it.

It hit me for the first time that Rachel was the first person I ever told I liked them. Sure I've dated people I thought I should liked, but never like Rachel. She was the first person I actually ever said the words to. I held her hands tighter. I wasn't going to let go.

A smiled tipped my lips up. "So Kurt told you I liked you?"

Rachel became a little bashful as she stared at our linked hands. "Yeah, he suspected. And so did Finn. They were trying to help me to tell you how I felt, but I wasn't sure."

My heart lifted with happiness. "I thought Finn knew, but then thought better of it now I know he did know. I didn't know how to tell you or if I should either, but now you know I think I can do this." I pulled Rachel closer to me, kissing her lips softly, moving from them to kiss along her jaw. I reached her neck, nibbling my way along her neck. Rachel groaned her appreciation, exposing more of her neck. I smiled against her flawless skin. She tasted sweet. A little like her honey buns. I nipped at her neck, sucking and kissing the skin until a love bite started to form. I pulled back to look at the love bite I left on Rachel a strange sensation swelled in my chest. People would know that Rachel was with someone. It made me feel good that they would know especially Finn. Even if he knew how I felt I still wanted him to know Rachel was not up for grabs.

"Quinn," Rachel said, her eyes were half mast and her pupils swallowed most of her lovely brown colored ones. It was a look I could get used to seeing. "Stay." Rachel whispered against my lips as she pulled me in for another kiss. She continued to take my breath away and I couldn't deny her anything in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys rock! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

I woke up with Rachel wrapped around me tight, her alarm blaring in my ear. Despite the loud alarm and uncomfortable position a smile tipped the corners of my mouth up. I was in bed with Rachel Berry. Life couldn't get any better. Rachel stirred in her sleep, reached over me and turned off her alarm. "Morning," she said, eyes closing again and leaning her head against my shoulder, snuggling closer to me. I wasn't going to complain. It was time to start the day. I had no desire to the leave the comfort of Rachel's bed or let her leave my arms. I adjusted my position, pulling Rachel closer to me if that was possible. She sat up kissed my cheek, getting up to get ready for the day.

"It's time to wake up. Come on sleepy head." Rachel had a huge grin on her face. I don't think I ever saw her this happy not even with Finn. It was a lot to take in. Rachel was this happy because she was with me. Well, not that we made anything official. That's where we were headed, right? "You can wear some of my clothes." Before I could protest Rachel headed for her closet. She pulled out a black and white dress, a yellow sundress, and a pair of jeans with a sweater. There was no way I was wearing one of her sweaters. They looked good on her, but it would not look the same on me. Only Rachel could pull them off.

"Rachel, I think I should go home and change."

She shook her head. "No I want to go to school together. You're coming with me. Now don't argue and get dressed." Talk about controlling. I grabbed the clothing she laid out for me and smiled on the way to the bathroom. I didn't mind her being controlling. It was one of the things I liked about her best. It also annoyed me to no end too.

I tried everything on, but the yellow sundress fit me the best. It was a little right, but not too much. Rachel was tinier than me. It was felt weird being in her clothes, surrounded by her intoxicating scent. I really don't understand how I made it all these years without wanting to be with her. I must've been crazy to over look her like that. I came out of the bathroom to find Rachel changed and getting for the day. She looked over shoulder, gasped dropping her backpack, papers fluttering to the floor.

"You look beautiful. I knew that dress would look amazing on you." Rachel swallowed hard, mouth hanging open. I looked down at my outfit. It wasn't too different from what I normally wore. My hair was the same too. I didn't even have any make-up to put on. By Rachel shocked expression you would think I was the most beautiful person in the world. Maybe I was to Rachel. The was a sobering thought. How could I not have known how she felt about me? It was a little mind boggling to know she felt the same way about me. I don't know if I fully understand why she likes, I'd take it. I'm not going to complain since I have the most amazing person I can think of to have in my life.

Rachel left all her stuff on the floor forgotten when she walk up to me, cupped my face and kissed me slow and tender. No rush. She took her time, sucking on my lower lip then kissing along my jaw. My knees buckled when she nuzzled my neck with her nose, inhaling deeply. Our trance was interrupted with doors opening and closing in the house. Right. We have to get to school soon. My mind was barely out of sleep induced fog then Rachel made me feel like was about to pass out with her show of affection. My heart hammered in my chest as Rachel stepped back with her hands held behind her back. She bit her bottom lip. She shook her head. "Just one more." She stepped up to me again and kissed me then pulled away. My world was spinning out of control. Rachel was the cause of it all, not that I was complaining. The world that I once knew was changing, reshaping itself to include Rachel and I couldn't be happier with the change.

I stood there rooted to the spot as Rachel ran around getting ready for school. What was happening with Rachel was real. It wasn't some dream my mind cooked up. It was a surreal experience being in her room, wearing her clothes, sleeping in her bed and kissing her. It was a little hard to believe.

"Quinn, it's time to go to school. Do you want to practice in the choir room after school?" Rachel trugged on the edges of her skirt, revealing more of her thigh than I had a right to see. I gulped, eyes darting away from her pretty skin.

"We can do that. Why don't we just come back here?" I asked, my eyes meeting hers. She blushed, biting her thumb nail. She looked adorable.

"I find it hard to concentrate when we're in my room. I can't focus on the music as much as I would like."

Oh. Was Rachel saying that being with me was too distracting? I smiled. "I understand."

"Then let's meet there after school then maybe we can continue where we left off." Rachel's eyes gleamed with unsaid promises that had my heart soaring and my body flooding with warmth. I wasn't going to argue.

"Sounds good," I croaked. "Do you want to take my car?"

Rachel shook her head. "No we can take mine. You're my guest. I'll drive."

Rachel and I grabbed our stuff and went to school where the day proceeded to be one of the longest days ever. The more I wanted the time to pass by the more it seemed to stand still. I wonder why that happens. When I wanted time to stand still with Rachel it went by super fast, but when I want it to go fast it goes at a snail pace. Finally the last bell rang and I rushed my locker to put away my books then flew to the choir room to be stopped by Rachel's and Kurt's voices flowing out from the room. I stopped right outside, not sure if I should go in or let them finish.

I got my answer when I heard Rachel's voice. "I like her so much Kurt." I stayed rooted to the spot. I knew I shouldn't eaves drop. I had to know what they were talking about.

"I know and she really seems to like you so what's the problem?" Kurt asked.

What did he mean? What problem? My stomach hit the floor. I didn't want to hear what Rachel had to say. I stayed listening anyway.

"Quinn has cheated in her past relationships." Rachel pointed out. She should've just slapped me I'm sure it would've hurt less than the pain running through my heart at the moment.

"And so have you and might I add with the same guy." Kurt sounded irritated.

"Well, that's true. She hasn't had relationship that lasted very long."

"So maybe she hasn't found the right person. Maybe that person is you."

"I do like the sound of that." I barely registered the happy tone in Rachel's voice at the prospect of being the one for me. Blood roared in my ears at the thought that Rachel didn't think I was relationship material. I didn't like those other people like I liked her. Finn, Puck, and Sam were all great in their own ways. They didn't measure up to Rachel. I might have to rethink things with her though. If she doesn't think I can be faithful or good as a girlfriend maybe it was time to rethink going beyond friendship.

"I just don't know if being in a relationship with her is the right move. I really like her more than I can say, but…" I didn't give Rachel time to finish. I was beyond livid. I stomped in to the choir, making her and Kurt jump in surprise. If she didn't want a relationship. Fine. I'd be damned if I was going to stand there listening to all the reasons I wasn't fit for it.

"Rachel I think we should practice on our own tonight. I'll catch a ride with someone else." I stormed out of there before she could say anything.

To think this morning I thought we were on the right path. Yeah, right. If she didn't want a relationship then why even kiss me? I ran a hand through my hair, not watching where I was going and ran in to Finn. He steadied me with large hands. I pulled away, not wanting to be touched by anyone at the moment.

"Whoa, you okay?" Finn asked, concern appearing in his eyes.

"Yeah, just great." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is that Rachel's dress?" Finn inspected the dress.

My blushed burned my cheeks. I covered the top of the dress with my hands. "Maybe."

"Come on. You need a ride right? You rode with Rachel. I'll take you to get your car." I followed Finn without question. Not like I had any other options that didn't involve going back to Rachel. And that wasn't going to happen. I needed time to think and I needed to do it at home or somewhere that wasn't surrounded by the influence of Rachel.

I followed Finn to his car. I got in and settled into the seat as Finn started driving. I got in leaned my forehead against the glass, feeling the first sting of tears. I wasn't going to cry especially not in front of Finn. It was getting harder and harder to hold back the tears and I didn't know how long I could hold out before I let it all out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there awesome people here's Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it. I love you guys so much. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

Finn and I rode in silence for a little while before he broke it. "So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No." I slumped low in the passenger's seat. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the sting of tears recede the further we got away from school. I knew Finn was trying to help. It was a little hard to accept especially with our history and his history with Rachel. It was so awkward.

Finn stayed quiet for a while. It was driving me crazy. I thought he'd try talking to me more or chatter on and on to keep the silence away. It probably wouldn't be that bad to talk to Finn about this whole situation. There was no one else that came to mind that would understand. Finn understood Rachel quite well and what it was to be with her. He already knew mostly everything.

I battled back and forth for sometime before giving in. It couldn't hurt to have Finn listen. He was still my friend. Maybe it would help put things in perspective. "Do you really want to talk?"

Finn glanced at me then flicked his eyes back to the road. "Of course. You know I'm always here for you."

I took in a deep breath. I stared straight ahead, hoping to gain the courage to talk about this with someone other than Rachel. "Okay, so I like…" This was harder than I thought. I cleared my throat and tried again. My heart beat a little faster as I prepared myself to say the words. "I like Rachel." Whoa, I felt a little dizzy admitting it to someone who wasn't Rachel.

Finn nodded, not saying anything. I took that to mean to continue with my story. "I told her I liked her last night. I spent the night at her house and everything seemed to be going really well." I smiled at the memory of kissing Rachel. My face burned a little. "We were supposed to meet in the choir room to practice our Glee assignment, but I heard her talking to Kurt about how she thought I might not be relationship material based on my past actions which she has also committed." It was a little strange to talk about this situation with my ex-boyfriend. "I got mad and stormed in on her and Kurt I told her we should practice by ourselves. I didn't give her a chance to speak and left then I bumped into you."

Finn thought for a moment, his left hand tapping the steering wheel. "It sounds like you both need to talk this through. She should've talk to you about it and you should have stayed to hear her out. Everyone makes mistakes in relationships it doesn't mean it's going to happen in a future relationship. Everyone is different. You two just need to find the right footing. You know Rachel she goes after someone with her entire being. And now that spotlight is on you and I suggest you don't blow it. The same goes for her. Just take some time to cool off then talk to her tomorrow. Sometimes people get swept up in emotions before thinking about what they want from someone. What do you want Quinn?"

"I want to be with Rachel." That didn't require any thought. But it hurt hearing what she said. It also wasn't meant for my ears. That also hurt. It would've been nice if she brought up some of her concerns. I never thought I think this, but Finn was right Rachel and I needed to talk about something's. I'd hold out until tomorrow so I wouldn't be as vulnerable. If I talked to her now I might start getting upset again. Talking to Finn really helped sort things out. "Thank you for listening Finn."

He smiled and parked in front of Rachel's house. "Anytime. I hope you have a good day."

I opened the door, grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. "I will. You too." I smiled at Finn then went to my car. He waited until I got in my car and started it. Finn waved then drove away. I got away from Rachel's house as fast as I could. I didn't want her to find me lingering here. I still needed some time to digest what I heard. I could kind of understand Rachel's reluctance about having a relationship with me, but the same could be said about her. I just knew it would be different with her. Maybe we needed to get to know each other a little bit more before we rushed into anything. We were already speeding, but we needed to slow down.

It never occurred to me that Rachel might have some qualms with being my girlfriend. When she told me she liked me I assumed that was what she wanted. That was what I wanted. I didn't want to force anything on her though. I got home and busted out my homework. I focused all my energy on it and finished in record time. I was about to make something for dinner when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" I held the phone and opened the refrigerator. There wasn't much to choose from. It was time to tell mom we needed some food. There was enough to make a sandwich. I grabbed the bread, turkey, mayonnaise, and cheese. I placed them on the counter and was ready to get a butter knife when the voice on the other side of the phone stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel's voice sounded so small and sad. My heart clenched in my chest.

"Hey." I didn't know what else to say.

"Can we talk? I just want to talk about how our day went. We can save everything else for tomorrow if you want."

I wanted to talk to her, not fight. "That sounds good. You do know we need to talk about what happened earlier right?"

"I know, but right now just tell how your day went until you went to the choir room."

The food forgotten I sat at the dining table and began to tell Rachel about my day. The words just flowing out of me because all I wanted to do was talk to Rachel and not let the earlier incident color our conversation at the moment. I knew we had to broach the subject soon and it probably wouldn't wait until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it! Love all the readers and reviewers. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be girlxgirl if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

Somehow when I was talking with Rachel she asked if she could come over and I said yes. It probably wasn't a good idea given how I left school earlier. I was calmer and hearing her voice wasn't enough. I wanted to see Rachel. I gave in to weakness and hoped it wasn't a mistake. We could've used some time apart to think and digest everything. But she sounded like she wanted to come over too. I gave her directions to my house. Now I was pacing in front of the front door, hoping Rachel would get here fast and dreading when she would. I wanted and needed to see her because…well it was Rachel. That was all I needed. Then dread came into the picture. Her coming here would result in us talking about what happened earlier. That conversation was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not, but it was going to be uncomfortable and I wasn't looking forward to it happening any time soon. I didn't know if I could hold my temper in check. I prayed for when the time came to talk about everything I would keep my anger and hurt feelings under control.

I jumped when the doorbell rang, releasing me from my thoughts. I took a moment to regain my composure. I smoothed down my dress, ran my fingers through my hair, and took a deep breath, ready for whatever the night may bring. I opened the door to a smiling Rachel who knocked me for a loop when she rushed me and wound her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry about everything I said. I should've talked to you about my worries first. I hope you can forgive me," Rachel said in the crook of my neck. Warm breathe ghosting over my neck, sending small jolts of pleasure throughout my body. It was hard to focus with Rachel clinging to me. Not that I was going complain. I wrapped my arms around her when the shock of her hug wore off a little. She was so warm and smelt amazing. The weight of her body pressed against mine felt so right. It didn't take me another second to know I'd forgive her. That didn't mean we still didn't need to talk about it.

"Of course I forgive you, but you know we do have to talk about it. It can't wait until tomorrow." I wanted to continue hugging Rachel, but I pulled away to let her know that we had to talk now.

Rachel gazed at me with her warm brown eyes and I almost said forget it. I clamped down on the feelings that were raging through me earlier in the day, using them to help forge ahead with the talk Rachel and I had to have.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered as I lead Rachel to the living room. We sat on opposite ends of my mom's big white couch that faced a flat screen TV.

"No thank you." Rachel's eyes wondered all around the room taking in all the family pictures on the walls, the potted plants, the polished wood floors that my mom kept immaculately clean. It was just us, but everything was always clean and in its right place. Despite the cleaniless my home felt warm and lived in. Ever since my mom left my dad it had been hard to feel at home. It was starting too. It was nice to be able to call it home.

I watched Rachel's eyes widened in delight. She got off the couch and walked over to a picture on the wall. "Oh, my goodness. Is this when you first joined the Cheerios?"

I looked over at the picture and groaned. It was me in freshmen year with a big smile on my face, hands on my hips, holding pom pom with my hair in a high pony-tail. "Yep, that feels like a million years ago."

"You were so tiny."

I scrunched up my nose. "Tiny?"

Rachel came back to the couch, sitting right next to me instead of on the end. She took my hand in hers, making my heart beat a little faster the longer she held it. "Yes, tiny. I don't know how to describe it. Like if you look at photos when we first started the glee club we all look really young and now…I don't know. It all made sense in my head." Rachel shook her head, her long brown hair swaying with the motion. "Anyway you looked very beautiful. I don't know how I ever missed it. I should've been after you from the beginning." Rachel's eyes shimmered with many unspoken emotions. My breath caught in my throat.

"You mean that?" I could hardly believe that Rachel Berry thought she should've been with me all along.

"Yes, I do. Quinn, you have to know how much I like you and care about you. I want you to be my girlfriend, but given both our pasts with boyfriends we haven't done the best jobs. I know I've messed up a lot too." Rachel ran her thumb back and forth over my hand, putting me in a daze from the small touch.

My heart pounded in my ears. Girlfriend? She wanted me to be her girlfriend? The idea sounded better and better the more I thought about it. Rachel tilted her head to the side. "We don't have to decide anything today I wanted to let you know though. I want you to be with me. And no one else."

My mind was racing as Rachel leaned in and brushed her lips against mine, lightly at first before becoming firmer. I gasped as she trailed her fingers up my arms and threaded them through my hair. Rachel took the opportunity to slip her tongue in my mouth. I groaned at the contact. It was heaven kissing her. It never felt like this with anyone else. I knew what my answer would be, but for the moment I just wanted to enjoy kissing my future girlfriend.

Rachel pulled away eyes half lidded with a dreamy look on her face. My heart pounded in my ears as I leaned forward to kiss her again, but Rachel stood up and determined lift to her chin. "Now that we made up can we work on our song?" Rachel clasped her hands together and held them in front of her, bottom lip protruding, eyes puppy dog big, and there was no way I could possibly tell her no. How can she be so cute and so annoying at the same time? I wanted to hug her, but at the same time I wanted to rebel. It wasn't going to happen with her looking at me like that and the thought she might be my girlfriend lingered in my brain.

"We can sing our song."

"Great! Let me go get the lyric sheets from my car and we can get started. Where's your room?" My heart started pounding for a whole other reason. Rachel was about to be in my room. There was no telling what I might do with her in such close quarters. Yes, we've been alone in her room a few times, but for some reason it feels like it's on a whole new level. Everything was so different now. No matter what I was happy to be with Rachel again and being able to sing with her some more was an added bonus.


End file.
